1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to using a circular housing with a retractable cable for use with a defibrillator. Using such a housing provides a more convenient way for operators of defibrillators to utilize the cables as well as store the cables when operation is complete.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current defibrillators utilize cables in order to apply electric energy to a shock a patient's heart and monitors a patient's vital signs. Typically these cables are stored in a pouch, which means that the operator must manually collect the cable when operation is complete and place the cable in some type of collection device on the defibrillator, such as an internal pouch. This procedure is conducive to tangling of the cables, which can also cause damage to the cables.
Therefore, what is needed is an easy, neat, and non-damaging way for an operator of a defibrillator to extract the defibrillator cables from a defibrillator and replace them when operation of the defibrillator is completed.